He is my King and I am his Knight
by Bridgy
Summary: Aly AKA Sugar gets in to a fight defending Spot's name and right as a leader. Little does she know how much that fist fight has changed her life. A ONE SHOT! SpotXoc...


**I originally wrote this story for a girl on quizilla and decided to share it with all of you lovely people. Hope you Enjoy!~ Oh!...And Merry Christmas :3**

My name is Aly, but you can call me Sugar because of my sweet dispotion. I've got a sense of humor and I'm a bit sourcastic and once in a while I can get a sharp temper. Not too many people know what makes me really tick though, besides my good friends, Jack, Bumlets, Blink, Mush, and Racetrack and of course the good-for-nothing yet irrisitable young man, Spot Conlon. Ok. So maybe that's more than just a few but, as of right now some idiot newsie has made the mistake of pissing me off! I face him now with my fists raised a few inches away from my face. He's got a bloody lip and I can feel that damn sting on my arms and back where he had got lucky and punched me. I wasn't about ready to back away now though. About eight other kids surrounded us as we circled each other.

"That good-for-nothin' of a newsie is a waist of ya time!" he yelled me.

He was talking about Spot. At first he tried talking to me easy, trying to make me take his side on the matter. He tells me Spot is a terrible leader and I was an idiot of follwing him and that really grinded my gears. Perhaps my problem is that I care too much about that people think of me.

I spat at the ground and glared at him. I took a step back and I flung myself foward and knocked him right on his arse! "That'll teach you!" I yelled back at him. He was quick though and got right back up. He pushed me down on my shoulders and I fell under him like a bug. He raised his fist and punched me hard. I felt my cheek go numb and I saw the blood from my blood splatter out on to the dirty road. He was about to punch me again but something or rather someone stopped him and him pulled him off of me. I heard a few rough noises and then a slump. I was too dizy to try and pick myself up or even try to look. I felt two strong arms pick me up and a familar voice say to me, "Sugar! Da hells ya thinkin'?" It was Jack. He had came to help me and I was extremely greatfull.

Jack pulled me away from the crowd and gave me some air as he set me down on the edge of the road. "Ya gonna git yaself killed one o' these days, Sugar."  
I ignored his words. "Pah!" I said.  
I heard him sigh. "Ya done sellin' ya papes?" he asked, changin the subject. Thank God! I nodded, stilling not saying anything. I then felt him pick me up by the arms. "Go home, kid. I'll walk with ya." I stumbled a couple of times but thankfully Jack was there to make sure I got home safely. Sometimes I feel as if my friends are all too good for me.

That night I laid away in my little room in the apartments my parents had been renting ever since we had came to New York City. I was young when we moved here so New York is the only place that I could really call my home. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight trying to ignor my fathers snors. Sometimes I wondered how my mother managed to sleep with him. After a while I learned to ignor him and started to think about other things. It had been a few months after the strike and the feel of walking in that crowd still managed to bring chills down my spine. Even if we had got the worst of the strike I would always follow Jack but, there is one other that I will always follow and that is Spot Conlon. He was the first friend I made believe it or not. He wasn't known as a King then and we were both just a couple of kids, newsies. I believe I was his first good friend too...at least when it came to girls. There are not too many girls out there that can catch his eyes or earn his trust. Spot is a hard up bastard at times but I know that when it comes down to his he's the greatest guy I know.

I felt my cheeks getting warming and it wasn't because of the heat. I had feelings for Spot and I knew this all too well. The only problem to that though is that he doesn't know. I'm only fifteen and I'm in love with my best friend. It drives me insane whenever I am around him. I wish I could just spit out and tell him and pray for the best but...I'm still not clear on his feelings towards me. He never acknowledges it or even hints in the SLIGHTEST and that's what drives me crazy. I fell asleep that night thinking about him and I woke up with a terrible headache and still thinking about him.

I got myself ready for the day and splashed some water in my face. That seemed to help my headache a little. I then grabbed a slice of bread from the plate on the table and gobbled it down. I told my parents good-bye and headed outside. I found myself walking towards the Brooklyn Bridge (I live in Manhattan) and I stopped myself, a few people walking past me as I stopped to stare at the bridge before me. The hot summer wind blew my long, dark hair back. I rubbed my brown eyes because of some dirt that got in them from the wind. I finally gathared up my strength and started walking across the bridge. I loved the feel of this bridge under my feet. I don't know what it was but I have always liked it. I ended up running in to Bumlet and Blink. They had just gotten done selling their papes and hanging out now. When they saw me they greeted me with a wide smile and patted me on the back. They didn't know to many newsie girls themselves so I was a special one to them, I guess. We talked for a while, exchanging a few words and jokes. They had heard of my fight and congratulated me in getting my butt kicked. But they applauded the fact that I stood up for Spot.  
"Ya know, Sugar...Racetrack and Jack Kelly have already told Spot 'bout. Pretty suir that a lot of other newsies know now too."  
I sighed and hung my head. I think I might be the only newsie girl to stick up for Spot. "Great..."  
I felt Blink scruff up my hair. "Eh...Don' worry 'bout it. 'Sides...you best go see 'em. Bet he got a few tings to say to ya."  
I groaned this time. "Yeah. Thanks for the heads up, guys." I waved them good-bye and went to go find Spot.

I went down by the docks where a lot of the Brooklyn Newsie boys hung out and always where Spot did most of his "watcing". And sure enough I did find him...Up on his "perch". "Hey!" I called up to him.  
He turned his head and looked down at me. He did that evil little smirk like he always did and climbed down to meet me. "Hows it goin', sugar?" I shook my shoulders. He raised a brow. "Hoid 'bout yestehday. Got some guts goily."  
I tapped the top of my shoe on the wooden dock. "He pissed me off good." I told him.

"Yeah...so I heah. Nice shineh by the way." He reached to touch the side of my face to check and I automatically slapped his hand away. I didn't mean to. It just...happened. I instantly felt terrible about it but I didn't let my outside show it.  
He frowned a bit after that but then quickly regained his normal composer. "Got ya good." he told me.  
I stuffed my hands on my pocket. "Do you know what he said to me?"  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
"Told me that you'se was a bad leader and dat I should leave ya."  
"That right?" he said. I nodded. Spot looked to his side and watched for a moment as a few newsie boys fussed around and ended up throwing themselves in to the water. He then looked back at me and said, "Let's find a betteh place to talk." He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me softly to the side and walked passed me. I soon followed suit.

For a while all we did was walk. I stayed close behind me, looking up at him from time-to-time, his back facing me. I usually kept my face down, watching his foot steps. I looked down again and watched as his cane constantly moved by his side. Suddenly I bumped in to him and stumbled back a little. "Oh! Sorry..." I said. He didn't seem to hear me though or even turn around.  
"Aly..." he used my real name this time. Now I knew he had something important to talk about.  
"Yeah...?"  
Still not turning around to face me he asked, "Do you think I'ma good leadeh?"  
I was taken aback by his question and couldn't help but say, "What?"  
He sighed. "Do you think I'se a good Leadeh? Ya know...for da newsies?"  
I took my hands out of my pockets and stood up a little straighter this time. "Of course!"  
He laughed. It was more of a scoff though than a laugh. "Good goil..."  
"Spot?" he was acting strange.

Finally he turned to face me. "Ya might have got ya arse kicked...hard...but I say you'se won dat fight, Sugar." He must have saw the puzzled look on my face for he started to explain himself better. "Don' matter if you'se lost a fight, Aly...A loyal Knight will always stand up for their King not matteh how unfair the fight may seem. You also earned my trust...more of it that is." He smirked. Now I knew for sure that things were still ok between us. He reached for my bruised cheek and touched it. I let him this time I squinted my eyes because of the slight sting that still lingered. I then felt something soft and I opened my eyes. I gasped a little and stepped back. I touched my cheek. Spot and kissed me! "You...!" I said.  
"Me?" he said.  
"You...kissed me?"  
Spot shrugged his shoulders. "So?"  
Now I was the one to raise a brow at hime. "But...why...I'm your friend...A newsie friend..."  
"And my best friend...fergot ta mention dat one, Sugar." I looked to my feet. "Ah hey now...no more lookin' at ya feet." I pulled my face up with his finger at the bottom of my chin. "You'se a newsie goil remembeh? And you're MY newsie goil..."  
I blushed hard. "Spot...I...I feel weird now."  
He laughed and it was a good laugh this time which made me blush even more. "A good weird though, right?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah...Thought so," he said. "Fer a while there I thought dat maybe you didn' like me. You know how I figured you out?"  
"How?" I asked. I was curious now.  
He paused and smiled at me for a few seconds. "From da moment I saw ya..."  
Was this a love at first sight sorta deal, I wondered. It didn't matter though. No anymore.

The sting on my face seemed to have vanished and I felt as light as a feather. Spot got closer to me and placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me foward and kissed my forhead. I blushed again. He then place his arms all around me and huged me tight and I could feel him burrying his face in my neck. I took in his scent and put my arms around him then and huged him back. I might be too soon still say I love you but when I do I know he'll say it back to me and we will both mean every word of it.

**Thank you ~oh~ so very much for reading :) please leave a comment and be on your way to read more great stories!...Actually...stay awhile and check out some more of my shtuff! If you liked this story then you will probably like my other ones about Spot Conlon (if you haven't already read them) If not then you will probably like them better then this one. Anywho! Happy Christmas :)**


End file.
